1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in signboards and particularly to an improved structure for positioning photographic copy on a signboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention photographic art work for illuminated signboards was positioned in the holder on the signboard by the person climbing a ladder to the holder on the signboard, bringing the holder down, removing one piece of photographic art work and inserting the desired piece of photographic art work, and returning the holder and fixing it on the sign. This requires carrying to the signboard not only the art work but also a ladder to reach the holder on the illuminated sign. This causes additional work on the part of the person changing the sign and lost time. Further, there is always a potential safety hazard when one has to climb a ladder and work above ground.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved support frame for photographic art work for use with illuminated signboards which are positioned above ground and adjacent a roadway to permit the signboard to feature varying messages throughout the day for example, breakfast, lunch, cocktails, dinner, and entertainment. Thus, five trips to the signboard to change the photographic art work must be made in the shortest possible time to most effectively utilize the time of the person changing the art work and to make such signs of interest to the various proprietors.